Swordsmen of Darkness
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: The smash brothers brawl tournament is here, with the entry of a dark swordsmen, a blind damsel, and a shadowy beast. What surprises will the smash brothers face. may contain lemon in later chapters
1. What's Your Name?

**What's your name?**

The Smash Brothers after moving to a new head quarters knew almost exactly what was going to happen: Master Hand was introducing new fighters hence their gathering in the assembly hall. They chatted amongst themselves egger to meet the new combatants. Master hand sat (if you could call it that) at the front desk tapping one of his oversized fingers on the hardwood desktop, next to him hovered Crazy Hand, who as always twitched uncontrollably.

"Another year, another new set of challengers... Super Smash Brothers is getting pretty popular isn't Crazy Hand?" Master Hand's deep voice said joyfully.

"I L1K3 913! (I LIKE PIE!)" Crazy Hand shouted not caring who thought him crazy, it was very normal for him to do something like that though so no body stared at him oddly.

"I just hope our challengers are normal... at least brawl normal anyway." Master Hand sighed not really to anyone.

Meanwhile

Sixteen people sat in the waiting room. A young looking angel boy sat in a chair close to the door twiddling his thumbs and talking to a boy around his age wearing a red hat and had three strange red and white balls attached to his belt. Two adults stood in the corner, one had the look of an international spy, and the other looked like a mighty warrior. They seemed to be looking at the stout fat man who seemed to be bragging about something. There was a little monkey wearing a red hat was playing cards a small blonde haired boy at a table in the room. A weird looking creature wearing a cape and a mask sat in an arm chair reading a horror novel, a fat blue penguin was drumming his fingers on a small table in an impatient fashion, as a spiky haired blue creature paced around the room. A large humanoid wolf leaned on the wall next to a blue fox creature with spikes on his hand. A small kid with cat eyes and a green hat sat near a robot, poking him with a sword. A black and red ninja girl sat in a reclining chair, a horribly cramped sheath sat next to the chair, this was enough to attract the attention of the blue creature.

"You shouldn't really be sleeping." The creature leaned on the unused armrest of the chair. "Sir…?" He then lifted up the person's hat. When he saw the person's eyes he backed away, the eyes were a lifeless white as if the person had them rolled back into their skull. Short messy brown hair blocked his eyebrows from view, over the left eye was an X shaped scar fallowed closely by a scar across their nose. "Gah..." the creature winced, the man's eyes faded into a bright blood red with slit pupils, never blinking once.

"Sorry, I was meditating." The person's voice was not masculine but slightly feminine, not enough to tell the difference.

"That wasn't normal though, dude."

"Have you looked in the mirror, Mr. Full-breed?" The creature winced at the title.

'Full-breed? What's that about?' just as he was about to retort a strange polygon based person walked in holding a clipboard.

"Newcomers?" a feminine computerized voice called out of the polygon, "The introductions are starting you will need to fallow me.

The newcomers piled out the door and out into the hallway. The man in black and the blue critter walked at the back of the group, in silence. It was the dark one who broke it, "by the way isn't dud-et when addressing a girl." The blue boy smirked coolly

"Yea of course it is..." he stopped when he caught the sly gaze in **her** eyes, the gems on her sword shined accordingly, silently mocking him. "Wait! You mean you're a!"

Back at the Hall

The newcomers entered the Hall piling in the front door as the polygon walked up to master hand clipboard in her hand. "Master Hand I have escorted the new contestants here as ordered, though I am afraid that the Chairman of Nintendo Broadcasting has arrived earlier then expected. He is waiting for you in your office."

"Wow he's early might as well get this started though. Quicker I'm done sooner I talk to the Chairman." Master Hand floated up to the new fighters, Crazy Hand following closely behind. "Hello and welcome to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I am Master Hand and this is my brother Crazy Hand."

"8LU3 15 A C0L0R! (BLUE IS A COLOR!)" Crazy Hand interrupted him abruptly.

"Yes, yes it is... Anyways I would like you all to introduce yourselves. Why don't you go first young man?" Master Hand asked the dark swordfighter, clearly fooled about their gender.

"Me? Why!" The swordfighter frantically yelled. "I-I don't..." she was cut off by a feminine giggle coming from her own body. A black mist started to admit from the girl's finger tips forming the shape of a young woman.

"If I might be so bold Mr. Hand..." the woman said her voice still emitting from the swordfighter, "Scar is not really a figure of masculinity, if you get my drift..." The giant hand caught on to what she was saying and quickly apologized for the misunderstanding. "Also I would like to go first if that is okay with you, and the other fighters of course." The others after overcoming the initial shock agreed to let this woman go first. She smiled, as best she could, and turned to the swordsman. "Izzie, if you please." The swordfighter seemed peeved at the nickname, irritably shaking her fist at the cloud.

"I swear Rae if you call me that again I won't hesitate to cram my sword down your throat sideways." She put her arms out making the shape of a 'T' "Now hurry up and get this over with..."

"My, my, aren't we impatient..." The cloud entered the girl's body, fading into it like a sponge soaking up water. In an instant the swordfighter was gone and in her place was a beautiful young woman, in a luxurious black and red dress.

"Ah much better..." her eyes fluttered open revealing blank bright cyan colored eyes; she looked to both sides in dismay before uttering... "Could someone please lead me to the spot where I make the introduction?" after the fighters recovered from another shock, the blue creature was the first to reach for her hand but unfortunately was beat to it by the spy.

"Right this way ma'am..." he flashed the blue one a smirk before leading the young woman to the front and leaving her there. She took a few moments listening to the people at the table talking before positioning herself to face them.

"Hello I am Raven Valentine, more commonly known as Wrath..." she curtsied elegantly... "I'm a little sad though I was really hoping to see my competition, bad luck on the draw I guess..." she was cut off by an angry snarl from the koopa king Bowser.

"What's a blind woman doing here anyways? Master Hand you certainly must be joking sending a blind person to fight is like sending a mute to speak to children!" The large turtle growled, outraged.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" The swordfighter's voice growled emitting from Wrath; a shadowy body came from the woman's body. "You're not allowed to talk to her like that!" the shadow jumped onto the table prepared to slam her fist into the koopa's face; it shut its eyes preparing for the blow.

"Elizabeth!" Wrath snapped the shadow stopped in its tracks, color returning to its body turning it into Scar the swordfighter. Her face displayed pure rage towards the king, her breathing was ragged. "Calm down..." she spoke softly in a gentle tone.

"Fuck no, I'll rip off his balls and eat 'em!" she yelled her rage not once lowering.

"What will that accomplish?" Wrath asked not very amused.

"It will destroy his ability to reproduce!"

"Good plan, but one down side..." the woman smirked.

"What's that?" Scar asked, her attention now solely focused on Wrath.

"You'll have blood in your mouth." Upon the words, Scar turned green as a cold shiver ran up her spine. "Now get off the table..." Scar obliged jumping off the table, shooting a murderous glare towards Bowser before standing in front of Wrath. "Well Master Hand chooses people based on their amazing fighting abilities, that is why..."

"That is why we three are here." Scar snorted crossing her arms in front of her chest, she was much shorter then Wrath only reaching chest high on her.

"Three? I only see two of you..." The princess of Hyrule half-asked.

"Oh sorry it appears we have missed our third part." Wrath scratched the back of her head. As a dark figure rose up from behind her. "He's right behind me now."

The black skinned creature towered over Wrath, it had a very dog like appearance. "This is Novu..." Wrath said with almost no care in the world to the creature hovering above her ominously. "He's a Shadow War Lord, but he's really rather nice. Say hello Novu." The creature waved a goofy smile on its face. "Any questions?" the smash brothers looked at each other before most of them raised their hands, the green clad hero was picked first.

"How do you plan to fight? I mean you can't be all out at the same time."

"Ah we got that covered..." Scar smirked as she said this "we are gonna do the same thing we saw that one girl do on channel 64, what was her name? Damn it, she turned into this ninja person... what the fuck was her name?" Scar puzzled trying to remember the name, the princess of hyrule's self-esteem went up, believing she inspired many people.

"Zelda and Sheik..." Novu sighed rubbing his head in his oversized hands.

"Yes that's it, that's the name of the cross-dresser." And Zelda's self-esteem drops.

'She thinks I'm a cross-dresser...' Zelda thought to herself laying her head down on the table as some of the smash brothers laughed. Next the lord of evil was picked...

"How did uh... Wrath become blind? Certainly with the she talks about it was fairly recent." Upon the question Scar's face turned red with anger she turned her head away with an animalistic snarl. Wrath closed her eyes and ran a hand through her bangs as her hair waved around more erratically. Novu blinked twice before turning to the lord of evil. Just as he was about to say something Scar turned into a black mist returning to Wrath's body.

"I'm fine with this question but I won't give that much detail." Novu nodded as he to disappeared. "It was... a battle wound. I was careless in this one fight and... My eyes were the ones to take the punishment." She moved her bangs away from her face; around her eyes the skin was considerably lighter, even next to already pale skin. "That is all..." she turned to walk back to the rest of the group.

"What exactly did you get that wound from?" the red clad plumber asked her, she stopped her body vanishing away revealing the swordfighter once more. She turned looking at the plumber with her intense eyes.

"Acid..." she laughed, rejoining the group. "It kind of... tickled on my end."

"More like burned to no end, I certainly ain't letting my guard down again after something like that!" Wrath's voice snapped at Scar.

"Well... that was a pleasant introduction Ms. Scar, shall we continue." Master Hand said motioning for the next fighter to start their introduction.

...

Reference to Nintendo 64, I loved that thing, my first ever video game conceal... ah, I'm old. Not that old though considering I never even seen a NES in person, or a Super Nintendo, but I still had a brick game boy from my mom... good times... ah crap, look at me wasting your free time, Remember to R&R.


	2. Strictly Professional

**Strictly Professional**

Scar groaned rolling over, she yawned into her pillow. "Wake up!" Wrath's voice yelled, Scar turned her head glaring at the woman. "Are you glaring at me? You know they don't work don't you? Come on get up!" Wrath shook her in the bed, Scar growled before getting out of bed.

"Bitch..." she muttered before moving to the closet, Novu following closely behind her. Scar opened the closet flipping through the different colored outfits that Master Hand had made a week before they came here. She passed her black and red one and invert of her that one, a blue one with light blue details, a green and orange, a white and blue, then... Scar stared blankly at the last outfit.

"Oh man..." Novu's deep voice laughed.

............................................................

"And when I reeled in the fish you should have seen it. It was..." Roy said in an excited tone making fishing gestures.

"The smallest fish ever, but still the biggest one you've ever seen." Samus sighed. The girls laughed as Roy scoffed at her.

"As a matter of fact it was the biggest fish I've ever seen..."

"Wow he just admitted it was small." Peach laughed cutting Roy off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" an angry yell echoed across the mansion. The nine fighters got quiet all of a sudden, Sonic blinked twice before closing the fridge.

"What was that?" Snake asked.

"Somebody doesn't like their costume." Link shrugged finishing off his glass of milk, as Master hand floated into the kitchen. "You're in trouble again." Link laughed, as a blur ran past the kitchen door. "Here they come now."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY UNIFORM!!!" Scar yelled skidding into the room.

"What did you do to what?" Master Hand was thoroughly confused.

"You turned my uniform into a bathing suit, and you made another one pink!!!" She screamed lifting up the two hangers, sure enough there was a pink on pink version of her uniform along with a two piece bathing suit.

"Well I will take full responsibility for the pink one but I did not make the bathing suit." Master Hand confessed.

"That was me." Scar glared at the mushroom princess who raised her hand as if proud of it. "I couldn't help it, after seeing how your outfit matched perfectly I had to do something. So with the help of the wire frames I was able to make a bathing suit for you and every one of the newcomers." Scar stood there completely dazed.

"This woman is a moron..." she sighed, Peach's eyes gleamed in an almost evil way.

"Oh I'm the moron, but you're the one standing in the middle of the kitchen in your underwear." Peach retorted, Scar looked down, the moron was right she was still in her underwear, if underwear was a skintight black shirt, just a little bit long black short-shorts and long thigh high black socks.

"This are not my underwear..." Scar sighed. "This is my fire proof clothes that I wear under my uniform just in case it burns."

"Burns from what?" The princess asked her answer was Scar blowing a smoke ring, but she didn't have anything to make the smoke.

"Was that not clear? Perhaps this..." this time Scar puffed out a ring of fire.

"Yes that's all fine and dandy but if you don't mind your medical exams are coming up, all of you." Master Hand stated to all the smash brothers in the room.

"Oh great another routine exam preformed by yours truly..." Samus sighed irritably.

"Actually Dr. Mario has retired from smash so his job is being taken over by another doctor... can't remember the person's name though." Master hand fumed. "Well have fun."

.........................................................

Link sat in the waiting room next to Ike and Samus, Marth sat across from him. Peach exited the doctor's office smiling as she did so, a blue alloy walked out after her a clipboard in her hands. "Marth Lowell." Marth hesitantly walked in as soon as he entered he froze. Standing in front of him was a woman judging by her size, she wore a long white lab coat and had her hair in a braid draped over her shoulder. She wrote in a book on her desk, Princess Peach's picture on the page. She turned her head to look at him her bright blue eyes stared at him through her glasses.

"Marth Lowell, correct?" She asked, he took a few minutes before nodding his head dumbly. "Sit down over there." She motioned to the examination table, with her pen. "Pretty soon I'll be done for today, then I can relax..." she muttered finishing Peach's page and flipping to him. He slipped up onto the table, she stood up reading over his file. She wore a white blouse, and a knee high navy blue skirt, with black flat heeled shoes and white nylons.

She placed the book on the desk before grabbing a tongue depressor. "Please remove your armor sir."

"Uh... why?" Marth asked nervously.

"It will save me the trouble of asking later." The doctor said blankly, he removed the armor as told, she then proceeded with the tests stopping after each test to write the results. The procedure went on like this for a while till she went to test his breathing. She placed the end of the stethoscope on his back. "Breath in... and out..." she moved it "...again... again... again..." he winced as the cold metal touched the bare skin of his back. "...again..." he did as he was told small shivers ran up his spine when her fingers touched his skin. "...again... and again..." her fingers tickled as they ran across his flesh. She moved the stethoscope to his chest again asking him to breath, and just like that the test was over she again walked over to her desk writing the information in the book.

"Okay you're all done Lowell..." she waved him off, Marth quickly placed his armor back on.

"Thank-you, Miss..."

"Valentine, Dr. Valentine." She answered correcting him in the process.

Marth left the room as she got the alloy to call in the next patient. _'It's strictly professional...'_

_........................................._

Luna Valentine appears is she strictly professional or is she not you be the judge... R&R


	3. Overprotective or Sibling Rivalry

The Twins and Sketch appear in this chapter you also get to see Scar's more protective and vulnerable side.

**Over-protective or Sibling Rivalry**

"Hey guys!" Roy yelled ecstatically at the group. Marth, Sonic, Link, Zelda, and Peach gave the flame swordsman their full attention, Snake, Samus and Ike slightly groaned before looking at Roy.

"What is it?" Snake grumbled, Roy grumbled back at him

"You don't have to snarl at me..." Roy whined Snake shrugged before nodding at him to continue, "Anyways haven't any of you guys noticed this place is getting filled with hot girls." Samus snorted, as the other girls made a face at Roy.

"I don't know I wouldn't exactly qualify some of these girls as hot." Ike sighed, the girls stared at him, "I was talking about Nana, and Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff is a guy..." Samus snorted, Ike stared at her blankly, he was about to retort when Roy cut him off.

"Ah here's one of them now..." Roy squeaked as Wrath walked past their table listening to Scar talk lively making gestures, Roy stared at her a dreamy expression on his face. "She's so cute." As Scar was about to sit down, after leading Wrath to an empty table, she noticed Roy's expression in a matter of seconds.

"Novu stay with Raven..." in an instant the Darkling faded out of her body and floated to the table. "OI! OI! OI! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She drawled like a drunker to the red head, her face twisted into a scowl, her nose nearly touching his. "You were checking her out weren't you, you little pervert." Roy jumped at her sudden appearance.

"I wasn't checking her out, I was..." Roy was cut off when Scar went flying forwards her forehead clonking against his.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she screamed at him, attracting the attention of the people in the room, the doctor who just walked into the room stared at the two swordsmen before lighting the cigarette in her mouth.

"What is my problem!?"

"Yea what is your problem?"

"You head butted me!"

"That's because you're a pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yea, I suppose drooling over a pair of breasts is not being a pervert..." sarcasm dripped from her mouth with every word.

"I am not a..." he never finished as he saw blood run down her forehead, "uh… your heads bleeding…" the woman's face paled upon hearing the words.

"…my… head… bleeding,,,?" her face slowly turns green as she returns to her upright position, she brings her hand to her head, upon feeling something wet on her head she falls forward. Roy, almost simultaneously, tries to catch the girl but misses and yelps in a high pitch sound as her head lands on his crotch.

"This… would be a perfect moment… except… she landed on my testicles…." he rasped squeaking a little bit, the others laugh as Samus groaned.

"Scar's right you are a pervert…" she shook her head at Roy, who was now lifting a fainted Scar from off of his leg mumbling 'please don't wake up right now'. "Hey where'd Marth go?"

"Oh, that blue haired hunk… he was dragged off by this babe in a lab coat." a mocha colored man with white hair said from kitchen, by now the other people have left the room. "Such a lucky gal got to make her move before I did… bummer…"

"Who the heck is this guy?" Ike blurted out before he could do anything the man was sitting next to him wearing a huge grin.

"I'm Willis," he cooed, "you can call Will if you like, or you call can me beautiful queen."

"I'D RATHER DIE!" Ike screams at the man.

"So where exactly did Marth go." Samus asked Willis looked at her as if he was talking to a child.

"Did you not hear me honey, he was dragged off by a woman in a lab coat, but I don't know where." there was a small glint in his eyes that she did not trust.

"All fighters please report to the gym for a special announcement."

* * *

The fighters piled into the gym, as Master Hand waited for their attention a rather young looking woman ran into the room, she started frantically yelling at the hand. The hand simply said a few words that seemed to calm the girl down, he then moved to the microphone stand.

"Could a Ms. Aran and Arora Fieht, please move to the front of the gym." Two soft giggles sounded from the crowd, the girl's face turned red upon hearing the giggles.

"YOU TWO GET UP HERE NOW OR ELSE I'M SELLING ALL THE STUFF YOU MADE ME LUGG ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!" the girl screamed into the microphone. She wore a bright blue pair of jeans and half-jacket, and a red t-shirt that read _poker stars_ in white letters. Her short brown hair flared out, jutting out of the top of it was a pair of cat ears that were held flat against her head, as a long brown tail wagged roughly.

"Awe you're no fun..." a feminine voice emitted from Ganondorf, the crowd stared shocked and slightly freaked out, the man placed a hand on his hip and ran a hand through his hair a playful look in his now bright yellow eyes. Sheik walked up to the imposter and wrapped her arms around the man.

"What's the point of scaring people if you call us out, hmm?" a seductive voice called out from the ninja. "This guy, I hardly think he's capable of carrying on his family name, considering his looks. How can any woman love this ugly mug... sides his mom..." The ninja said poking the man in the face, the real Ganondorf now slightly irritated from being called ugly.

"I think he's kind of cute." The man said in Ganondorf's voice, "and the deep voice makes him sound cool." The ninja placed her hands on her hips.

"You think **everything's** cute..." the ninja groaned, in a flash the ninja was gone and in her place stood the hero of hyrule "well at least he's not gender confused like this g..."

"GIRLS!" the cat eared woman screamed into the mic again this time making the speakers ring. The two of them looked at the girl, mock-sadness on their faces, "The boss needs to give the contestants the announcement you're wasting his time."

"How boring..." the two of them said, walking towards the girl, their forms changing as they did so. In place of the king of evil and the hero of time, two beautiful women stood completely identical in everything but color. They had long hair, one blond the other black, pulled back into ponytails that left a long bang that each covered one eye, the blond left eye the raven-haired right. They wore a sleeveless tight leather shirt that exposed their midriff, tight leather pants, short gloves, and loose hiking boots that lacked shoelaces, the blond wore the outfit in black and the other wore hers in white. Even their skin tone was different, the blond having pale almost white skin, the other having a dark brown color. They stared at the girl, the blond with her midnight blue eyes, the other with her sunshine yellow.

Master Hand was once again in control of the mic, as he began his announcement, "okay, I'm sure most, if not all, of you know about our recent staff changes such as our new doctor, and head chef..." The TV screen flickered on showing a picture of the doctor. "Please turn your attention to the screen, this is our doctor Ms. Luna Valentine, there is one small detail I must make aware to all of you, Ms. Valentine does suffer from M.P.D. or Multiple Personality Disorder," another picture of her appeared next to the first this one with yellow eyes, "I assure you this other side of her is not dangerous, though please do refer to her as Lumina when she is in this state." The picture of the Willis came up next, "This is our head chef William St. Clair. He has reminded me time and time again to make sure you are aware that you will not call him Sir, William, or Mr St. Clair and that simply Willis will be fine."

The final picture was that of the girl and the nearly-identical twins, but their hair and skin were different, there hair was short and bright red and their skin was a deep golden brown. "These three are the fitness instructors, or rather the fitness instructor and her assistants. I'll let her introduce herself." He then handed the mic over to the girl with cat ears which was then grabbed by the twins.

"Check one, check one two." They giggled into the mic, which was then snatched by the cat eared woman who shook her fist at the twins.

"Hello, uh... contestants..." she said seeing more creatures then actual people, "I am Sketch please just refer to me as Sketch, no pet names, nicknames, or any of that funny business these two pull on me on a daily basses." She said glaring at the twins, "also just so you know their names are Aran and Arora," she pointed at the blond on her right "this one is Aran," she pointed at the raven-haired one "this is Arora... or maybe it's..." she looked back-and-forth between the two. "Damn it, which one of you is Aran?" she yelled.

"Me." The blond said, before Sketch could answer the black haired one piped up.

"Wait she's not Aran I am!" before she could correct herself they both spoke up.

"We're only joking she is/I am Aran." They laughed Sketch growled her hair standing up a bit. "Frowning makes you look older." They sang.

"Anyways I will be putting up a small test so I can categorize you based on your speed, weight, and strength. This will not only make my job easier but will also help you... so without further stalling let explain what the tests are."

Elsewhere

Marth swallowed nervously as he tried not to stare at the scantily clad woman in front of him, her bright yellow eyes stared him down lustfully. She walked up to the blue haired swordsmen pinning him against the lab table, she ran a finger across his chest softly nothing like the way her lighter half did earlier this morning, she growled fierily against her teeth. "Do you know why you were taken here, Marth Lowell...?" she moved her head to his neck taking in his scent, he blushed as he felt her hot breath against his skin he shook his head quickly. "My lighter, Luna, wanted to discuss your unhealthy diet, I think you look great really... but I couldn't say that at the time, her little cyborg half won't allow me, but that's not why **I **brought you here... ask me why." She demanded sweetly, Marth opened one eye and his gaze was immediately directed to her half opened blouse, the prince quickly shut it again she giggled at his embarrassment.

"Why..." he said shakily.

"Why what? Be specific when you ask such things." She tapped her finger against his lip.

"Why d-did you bring me here..." he stuttered.

"And who are you asking this question to?" she made him open his eyes, so he could see her mouth her name.

"Lu... min.. a..." he repeated staring at her lips as she smiled, he almost couldn't get over the desire to taste he lips, he quickly shut his eyes reminding himself to be a gentlemen.

"Good boy..." she giggled, "Luna may have wanted you so she could talk to you about your health, such is her job after all, and she might have not noticed the way you heart raced, and how your temperature raised when she touched you, but I did... and that is what I want..." he stared at her confused, she stood on her toes almost meeting him face-to-face, "I want... every reaction you made when she touched you, and I want you to make even more noises then just that."

"B-but that was just a routine examination..." he freaked his face a bright red, contrasting with his hair. Lumina grabbed the back of his head her fingers running through his thick locks.

"This one isn't..." that was the last thing said between the two before she kissed him sliding her tongue past his lips as he gasped. _'Such is sibling rivalry__ after all...'_

* * *

ah done, if so many people complain I might add the lemon I just thought since Lumina is like that I might have it, to me it was a have the spot leading up to it or have the whole thing, seeing as this would be my first one I decided to put it off see if people want the MPD chick and blue boy. So tell me if you like, but please be nice... hey that rhymed... neat


	4. Note

Hello all my adoring fans who love this story 'Swordsman of Darkness', some of you may be wondering "jeez you're taking your sweet time to write chapter four" well I have three words for everyone thinking that. Too. Much. Homework. Yea a little over the top, some days I have none others I have like five pounds of it... ugh... and a bit of writers block.

Anyways I have this here to say I will probably have lemons in the story because of Lumina... yea... also still need help with the couples, I have only a few rules. I don't want yoai or yuri (girl/girl guy/guy) or crack pairings, and you can't use Sketch (you'll find out why later), and I already set my own pairing Luna/Marth/Lumina.

Please submit pairing ideas and whether you want to see a lemon or not (and if that's a yes of what couple you pick) in the form of a review.


	5. Charming Moonlight

**Charming Moonlight**

It had already been 3 hours since Sketch had told them the rules for the test; it was rather simple... when she explained it that is. They simply had to get one of the three rings on each of their belts, though all three of them said they won't hold back when keeping the rings from them, and they are expected to do the same when trying to get them. The task though simple was more daunting then expected.

Samus and Link stalked through the courtyard's forest area long since abandoned by Ike, Zelda, Sonic, and Snake, as well as them abandoning Roy with the genderless looking female. "Seems like we're making no progress, long ears." The hylian seemed irritated by the pet name.

"Well excuse me bounty hunter." He grinned as he watched a vain pop up on her forehead. _'I hope the princess isn't having too much trouble.'_

...

Ike stormed through the forest at top speed hoping to end the test quickly, Zelda followed behind to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "Ike slow down... you're not gonna find... any...one?" she stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Willis.

"Oh hello darling, fancy seeing you here." He cooed.

"Isn't that?" Zelda asked her pace slowing, but Ike sped up sword at the ready as he yelled out his battle cry, however it was masked by a cry of alarm. "IKE?" the brutal swordsman swung missing the man as he back flipped and landed on an overhead branch, changing from William St. Clair into the lighter colored twin, Aran Feiht. She snickered on top the tree branch mocking the large man.

"Nice job." She said sarcastically, Zelda was a little more impressed.

"Amazing Ike you were able to tell it was her."

"It was?" Zelda winces. "I don't care how long it takes! I will hunt you down and I will get one of those rings" Aran raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my aren't you a determined little boy?" she vanished from the tree and appeared before Ike, she was tall, so tall in fact that looked down at him ever so slightly. She cupped his cheeks in her hands making him face her directly. "Let me ask you a question" she stared at him completely silent her eyes boring into his, challenging him, Ike gulped hard. "You are a so called 'Hero boy' are you not?" this was the last words she said before she pushed him **hard**, actually knocking Ike off his feetthen stood over him mockingly. "I'm a villain so you'll have to beat me now won't you?" Ike stood up clutching his sword Ragnell he gave Aran a hard glare answering her challenge, Aran simply grins deviously. Zelda sighs to herself and takes her stance Aran takes her stance giving the two of them a finger taunt. "Bring it!" she blocks the sword swing from Ike with her arm, which suddenly took on a silver/grey color.

"Din's fire!" Zelda yells out as her magical fire technique rocketed towards Aran, who quickly grabbed Ragnell's sharp edge and yanked on it hard moving Ike into the danger zone. Ike drops his sword rolling away from the attack, effectively dodging the goddess flames. The flames were cut through by the sword wielding twin, her face contorted with pain. She raised the sword with her one hand, blood running down her arm as it trembled without end.

"How can you stand this blade, the pain it brings to the user is almost unbearable..." she sighs to herself, then smiles. "But look at me complaining... it's not like I should feel pain... I'm not human..." she charges at Ike, "I'm an object! What are you?" she slices down at Ike.

...

A pair of bright yellow eyes opened slowly they fluttered slightly changing from yellow to blue. The woman yawned before snuggling into a warm object in her bed, she sighed happily. Her eyes then snapped open and she quickly backed up seeing the sleeping form of Marth Lowell. _'No it's not possible... did he seduce me? I have no memory of this!' _She turned, her back facing the man asleep in her bed. _'It's not possible... it shouldn't be...' _she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Lumina, is everything okay?" Marth asked groggily, the woman turned to look at him. Her face held no emotion but in her eyes laid a deep dark fury.

"Lumina..." her skin crackled with rage.

...

A loud smack was heard across the courtyard as the mocha skinned twin's boot slammed into Bowser's jaw. "Damn it that hurt!" The Koopa King growled the girl bounced around her fists clenched and uptight to her chin. The 'heavies' crowded around Arora, she giggled as Wolf came at her from the front claws out-stretched, he was met with Arora punching him in the nose. He fell backwards, reeling from the blow but she then grabbed him by the ears slamming his face into her knee. Ganondorf came from behind with a large swinging kick; she ducked leaving Wolf to take the impact.

"You can't sneak one past me." She smiled a tune in her voice, Ganondorf in a fit of rage slammed his fist into the earth, where her head should have been but now she stood beside him the ever mocking smile still on her face. "I face guys like you all the time..." she flipped over Ganondorf just missing Bowser slashing at her. "Wanna know what your problem is?" she grabbed Ganondorf's head, hands on either cheek.

"What?" the gerudo couldn't help but feel heat rise to his cheeks, Arora grinned.

"You're too slow!" she sing-songed, Ganondorf's rage came back in full force.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MO—" His thunderous cry was cut shot by Arora punching him in the stomach. She smiled warmly almost depicting the grace of an angel; her fangs in her smile was a deadly reminder of how dangerous she was though. Arora's fore-finger rested on Ganondorf's forehead holding the dark king in an upright position with little effort.

"You can give up no one will look down on you... wait, yea your rivals will probably have a long joy ride out of it..." Arora said thoughtfully finger on her lip, "...but nothing a few beatings won't get out of 'em..." Arora flicked Ganondorf in the forehead knocking the gerudo on his back, "...You big boys may have had the run of the jungle where you live..." Donkey Kong flew one hard back-hand-slap towards her, she jumped over the hand landing on it with ease before smacking the Kong in the face with her boot. "...But when you're fighting one of the twins of chaos and order..." Wolf stood up grabbing the neck of her shirt hand on his blaster, he froze when he heard a click. Pressed against his stomach was the business end of a sniper riffle that molded into her arm, he looked up at her. Yellow eyes as warm as the sun stared into a single widened black eye, "...You're out of your league..."

"You! What are you?" Wolf backed up letting go of her collar.

"We are people but objects. Living but dead, or maybe never blessed with life at all. We are everything and nothing. Darkness and light, and the absence of both." Arora smiles. "Or to put it simply we were once alive like you..." She points at Wolf. "...And we were cursed because of our greed."

...

"Dins fire!" Aran took the blast head on her thin body burning up in the harsh heat. She collapsed to the ground and rolled in the grass, her body turning black with char.

"IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT! AHHH!" her body went silent lying on the ground in a burning heap of flesh. Ike picks up his sword that was dropped on the ground.

"You okay, Ike?" Ike nods and walks over to where Aran lay. "I didn't mean to honestly... I just..." she stopped talking when the flames suddenly went out, and the thought to be dead Aran pushed herself to her feet. Her charred black skin slowly fell off to reveal golden brown skin, bright red hair, and bright green eyes. Her clothes reformed as her skin healed and her appearance changed back to the familiar blue eyed blond. Ike backed up his sword at the ready, Zelda fell to the ground in shock.

"As I said before I am not human." She smiled evilly her eyes turning blood red. Zelda jumped up and ran off into the forest.

"Zelda get back here!" Ike yelled back at her taking his gaze off Aran.

"So it's just you and me now..." Ike turns around to meet Aran face-to-face, so close to him that if she moved in a certain way she could kiss him. She tilts her head to the side her eyes holding a mischievous glint. "I believe its time for a heart-to-heart chat '_little hero'_..."

...

A small hand slammed into the mirror breaking the innocent reflective glass. "LUMINA, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!" The woman growled staring at the distorted image of herself, slowly the images eyes turned from blue to yellow.

"What is it my Luna, darling sister?" the mirror woman mouthed the words but the words were only heard by Luna.

"You know damn well what it is!" Luna snarled at the mirror who faked a sorry expression

"Oh yea that I was hoping that when I woke up that it'd still be my time but..." the mirror woman scratches the back of her head.

"You have no excuse! This is forth god damned time you've done this to me! What was so special about this one?" the woman in the mirror winced visibly as Luna's left eye turned black the iris turning red and strange markings appeared on the same cheek under her eye.

"You... you don't really have... a reason to be..."

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE ANGRY!" Luna shouted a small sound characteristic of a snarl escaped her throat, the yellow eyed woman stared at her a kind of hurt look in her eyes. "Don't you give me that look! What do you want me to do?" Luna sighed as the girl in the mirror disappeared her own image replacing it, her eye returning to normal. "Fine!" Luna storms out of the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her, the mirror crashing to the floor and shattered on impact with the ground.

...

"It's a little quiet out there." The fitness instructor's cat like ears moved around like radar scanning for even the smallest of noises. She made a startled sound then pulled out a white hand gun from her jacket, the barrel rested against the forehead of Scar's blind friend. Wrath's hand was enclosed around the ring attached to her belt, Sketch notched the gun.

"Perhaps... I was not as quiet as I thought I was?" Sketch fired missing her target as Wrath fell backwards, snapping the ring off her belt. Sketch fired more shots at the damsel only to have them dodged by a mere twist of the woman's body. Wrath lands on the ground where a blue blur rushes past the tree and takes her away. Sketch pulls the clip, reloads it, and places it back in the gun.

"Interesting friend you found Elizabeth, sorry but I can't have her taking that without more of a fight." Sketch aims the gun her eyes turning white. "Got you." She fires the bullet traveling strait through the trees and going through the blind woman's wrist and exploding on impact severing Wrath's hand, the ring falling with it. "Exploding bullet heads... bet you weren't expecting that... sorry didn't mean to hit you kid." Sketch's eyes faded back to blue as her ears picked up a loud yell.

"Elizabeth!"

...

Wrath held the, not bleeding, stub but the red staining her dress came from the blue hedgehog's shoulder. "Sonic please we have to stop." Wrath was now holding her nose as Sonic leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath, the woman still in his arms bridal style. "Sonic it probably hurts to carry me like this, don't cause yourself so much discomfort," Wrath's caring voice whispered, Sonic and put her down wincing at the pain. The scent of blood flooded Wrath's nostrils and loud sniffing sounds could be heard from her as she slowly closes in on Sonic.

Sonic was too distracted trying to make sure they weren't followed to notice Wrath closing in on him on all fours, till he felt her lick the blood on his arm. "Hey! What are you...mmph?" Wrath silences him by slapping her hand over his mouth, her tongue snaking up and down his arm. Her blind eyes turned into a feral bright red as she snaked her long tongue around his arm, the she moved up his arm her nose working along the way. When she finally got to his shoulder she gave the wound one lick before opening her mouth and closing in on the gunshot wound.

"Wrath what are you doing?" Wrath gasped her eyes returning to the faded cyan. Her sensitive nose picked up the sent of ash and alcohol.

"Iz...zie...?" Wrath turns her head a bit facing the woman.

"Leave him alone, Raven. Your blood lust is acting up." Wrath didn't need to see to know Scar was scowling she could feel it in her voice. "You don't want me to do what I did last time do you." Wrath trembling quickly shook her head. "Then you're not allowed near Sonic again."

...

Marth sat on her bed as Luna brushed her hair watching the mirror. "Am... I...?" Luna stopped brushing when he spoke, staring at his reflection. "...A mistake... to you?" Luna stayed expressionless, even as Lumina replaced her reflection.

"What are you doing? Talk to him!" The woman scolded again only being heard and seen by Luna.

"What do you want me to say?" Luna said to her reflection aloud, Marth gripped the sides of the bed.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the truth." Marth growled, Luna paid him no mind simply placing her brush on the dresser.

"Anything! Tell him who we are!" Lumina yelled at her.

"That could be problematic." Luna said robotically, her right eye looked clouded for a minute. "Study indicates ninety-nine percent chance of him believing us to be crazy, we can not alter probability to work in our favor." Her eyes returned to normal. "We might as well not even try." Marth went silent staring at Luna talking to the mirror.

'_What is she doing? It's as if she thinks I'm not even here.' _He thought as he watched her

"Do you know who I'm doing this for, Luna?" Lumina growled.

"I thought it was for you, Lumina." Luna stared at the mirror emotionless as the reflection seethed back at her. "You never did care about me anyways." A ghostlike hand launched out of the mirror, grabbing out at Luna's throat. Marth jumped as he watched the ghost like hand move through Luna's neck, Luna simply grabbed the hand as if it were real and pulled it hard. From the mirror the ghostly figure of Lumina was drawn, she slid to the ground and opened her eyes to glare at Luna.

"Lumina!" Marth gasped standing from the bed.

"Ms. Lumina Valentine..." Lumina open mouthed smiled baring her shark-like mouth. "... And...?"

"... Dr. Luna Valentine..." Luna placed her glasses on. "We are what your world would call conjoined twins."

...

Sketch picked up the ring discarded in the grass. "Well that was eas-EEEEEEEE!" Sketch shrieked, her ears and tail standing up strait, upon finding Wrath's disembodied hand still gripping tightly to the ring. "Heh..." Sketch's ear twitched, "Gross..." she turned, upon hearing a rustle in the bushes, seeing the princess of Hyrule, her face paler then the white of her dress. "What's wrong with you?" Sketch asked her still holding the ring with her hand. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Zelda was only able to utter a few syllables before fainting, "Crud..." Sketch moved to check on the fallen princess when she heard another noise. She moved just in time to dodge Link's horizontal slice, rolling across the grass backwards she quickly unleashed her claws. Sketch jolted forward slashing towards Link with her right hand, cutting his cheek, she jumped back quick dodging the super missile. "I'm too old for this..." she sighed jumping onto an overhead branch.

"You okay, Link?" the bounty hunter asked moving next to Link who wiped the blood off his face.

"Just a scratch." Link smirked spinning his sword, "Hey kitty-kitty! Give us the ring and we'll let you off easy."

"... Kitty... kitty...?" Sketch said with irritation her tail waving erratically, smiling she grips the ring tighter. "Here you can have it!" she swings the ring, the hand losing its grip and flying out at Link and Samus.

"FLOOR MASTER!" Link yelled jumping to the side dodging the hand, it smacked against Samus' visor before falling to the floor. "... You... okay, Sam?" Samus raised her eyebrow under her visor.

"You're joking right?" Samus scoffed Link laughed nervously; he stopped when he heard a low cat like growl. Turning he saw Sketch her ears pulled back flat to her head, crouched up on the tree branch like a cat ready to pounce.

"I'm not a cat..." Sketch growled before she pounced at Link claws at the ready, she swung hitting the shield as Link taunted her.

"Kitty need some cat nip!" Sketch snarled sending a kick his way he caught it locking it in place, she struggled against the hold but didn't break it. "Yo Samus I got her! Get the rings."

"Shit!" Sketch cursed before grabbing her gun and aiming it at Link, she pulled the trigger.

...

Ike's mood kept getting worse as he ran across the field, Aran's never-ending laughter all he could hear. "Got to be quicker... so much quicker." Ike groaned at her melodious voice.

"If wasn't for her smell I'd lose her... she doesn't leave a footprint... her voice sounds like its coming from everywhere... what is she?" Ike pondered as something hovered over him in the trees. Ike noticed the smell had gotten stronger and the laughter had stopped, he hummed to himself before turning to a moving bush. A little girl with long black hair, and red eyes walked out. She was wearing a black formal dress and holding a black stuffed cat.

"Oh, Hello." Ike backed up the smell was stronger then ever.

"Aran?" Ike growled lowly, the girl looked miffed.

"Aran...? No I'm Twilit." she twirled holding her dress out.

"... Twi... lit..." Ike groaned.

"Yea like nightfall." Twilit smiled holding her toy, the smell was almost overpowering now so Ike made his decision.

"You can't fool me, Aran!" He ran at the girl, swinging his sword down at her. Twilit screamed holding her toy tightly, the blade stopped just before hitting her. Two large fingers, attached to an equally large man, held Ike's sword steady. The man's blank blue eyes stared at Ike emotionless, Ike gulped hard his face turning white.

"Little boy's shouldn't play with knives..." the man said dryly easily throwing Ike into a nearby tree with ease.

"Pyro!" Twilit hugged the man, around the head, bright white horns stuck out of deep red hair. The man though impossibly huge, at almost nine feet, also looked impossibly thin the only thing on his body that looked proportionate was his long, scaly red tail that sat flat on the ground. A black long sleeved shirt and pants hung off his body making him look even thinner. His bare red scaled lizard like feet sat ominously under the folds of his pant legs, the only part visible being his claws

"Are you pleased Ms. Drakai." the man said his voice holding a need for approval.

"Very. Here as my thanks you can hold my kitty, Dawn." Twilit said giving Pyro the toy, he took it without question, the toy being easily dwarfed by his hand. "As for you..." She looked at Ike sternly her childish attitude completely gone. "You attacked a defenseless little girl I hope you can explain yourself!" The smell became stronger as Aran dropped down from the tree branch above Ike, facing him upside down.

"Yes darling, do explain yourself." Aran giggled.

"Darling? Why you!" Ike grabbed at the twin grabbing only air as she returned to the forest canopy. "Damn it!" Twilit watched the encounter fascinated.

"Is that it?" She laughed, Ike stood up ready to chase the twin again.

"Sorry little girl but I got to get moving." He stopped when she laughed almost amused.

"Little? I'm old enough to be your... never mind..." Twilit waved it off. "You're chasing her aren't you?"

"Duh." Ike scoffed.

"Well you need more then one person if you wish to succeed... through my experience Aran is _slippery enough_ to get herself _in and out_ of some rather _tight situations_, if you know what I mean..." Ike stood there dumbfounded, did a little girl just drop him an innuendo. "I'll help you but on one condition."

"What?" Ike sighed irritated, Twilit smiled making him uncomfortable.

"I want a piggy-back ride." She squealed, Ike rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'_This child is so confusing...' _he thought to himself.

...

Marth stared at Luna from the bed, Luna paid him no mind as she looked out the window at the gaggle of contestants standing in the courtyard. "Luna..."

"Isn't that red head your friend?" Luna said cutting him off Marth ran over to the window his cape fluttering after him, he looked over Luna's shoulder and sure enough the red head was standing in the crowd, standing next to a man serving food to the group.

"Yea that's Roy what's he doing though?" Marth went to leave the room. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Wait I'm coming too." Luna said to him quietly. The walk down the hall was deathly quite; Marth glanced at Luna every so often. "So?" Marth jumped when she spoke. "How was it?" Marth turned red as Luna looked at him emotionless.

"How was what?" Marth looked away from her avoiding her gaze.

"Don't play dumb with me. I woke up completely nude wrapped in your arms; it would take a moron not to know what happened. And you're no moron are you?" Luna smiled at the last sentence.

"Its foolish to think of me as one if that helps." Marth grinned challenging her, Luna simply smiled turning up her nose.

"I didn't think so." she nudged her head down the hallway. "C'mon no use standing here." Marth stared at her blankly not realizing that they had stopped to talk. "You haven't answered my previous question. How was it?" Marth blushed once more.

"Not what I expected..." Marth said to her.

"What were you expecting?" Luna asked looking back at him. "Explain it to me?" Marth sighed as she continued walking.

"Your cold demeanor and lack of emotion spoke of someone who is uncomfortable being close to others either from a fear of being betrayed or from the fact that you have experienced heartbreak before. I expected you would want to take things slower and not jump to the step you... I mean your sister did... in all honesty." Marth said blush still evident on his cheeks.

"You got me down pretty well." Luna smiled; Marth took notice of the tone of her voice and immediately stepped in front of her grabbing her by both arms her face was hidden by her hair.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Look don't cry I'll take back what I said." Luna laughed cutting him off.

"Cry? Me? I afraid you misjudged me. I can not feel emotions anymore I can only fake them, and I am a good actress." Luna laughed shrugging off his hands and walking by him. "My old self is what you got right, not Luna 2.0." She said tapping her right cheek making a metallic ting sound. She opened the front doors. "Looks like we're here." Marth ran over to the doorway seeing Roy amongst the crowd.

"Roy!" Marth called running up to the red head, Roy noticed him and waved stopping as he noticed the doctor walking up slowly behind him. "What's going on?" Roy looked at Marth.

"I'll answer that after you tell me what Dr. Busty is doing following you." Roy said suspiciousness and a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"It's... complicated." Marth sighed.

"How complicated?" Roy asked him a complete serious look on his face.

"Very..." the doctor said walking past the two and sitting at the picnic table beside them. "I would not expect a moron to understand."

"I am not a moron!" Roy yelled trying to attack the doctor but held back by the blue haired swordsmen.

"Luna lets try keeping insulting Roy to a minimum." Marth laughed nervously.

"Please Ms. Valentine, Dr. Valentine, or simply Doctor will do, we're not close enough to go by first names Mr. Lowell." Luna looks at the sky seeing the moon coming up. "It's a full moon..." she said lazily before her eyes widened and she jumped over the table grabbing the chef. "William! Was Sketch the new the new fitness instructor?" Luna held the chef by the collar holding up at least five inches from the ground; Willis looked at her dropping his spatula.

"Yes... I-I mean I think so... why?" His hands went to grab hers, she pulled him closer.

"Where is she now?" Luna yelled, before Willis could reply to her they both heard a gunshot from the forest. "Shit!" Luna dropped Willis and ran into the forest throwing off her lab coat.

"Luna? Where are you going?" Marth yelled after her, Roy looked at her retreating back till it disappeared.

"What's up with her?" Roy scoffed, Willis laughed lowly before getting up and dusting himself off.

"You mean you don't know? You have seen the girl right?" Willis said in a surprisingly deep voice as he took on a serious tone, Roy nodded dumbly. "Her tail, her ears, the full moon rising." Willis cracked his knuckles. "Sketch is a Were-animal and she might be turning sometime soon."

...

The bullet whizzed by Link's face cutting into the skin on his temple and ripping a whole in his hat. Link rolled away from Sketch rubbing the side of his face. Sketch scratched at Samus' visor before jumping away. "Sketch!" A voice called out to the woman, Sketch turned her head to see a dark silhouette slightly illuminated by the moon light that shown through the trees. Sketch's pupils enlarged until they covered her entire eye, her body shook as she dropped her gun and stared slack-jawed at the moon. "Shit!"

The silhouette of Luna ran foreword and grabbed Sketch around the arms, the sickening sound of the small woman's bones cracking was heard as her skeletal structure broke down and reformed itself. Link and Samus stared at the thing happening too dumbstruck to move, Luna's voice broke them out of their trance. "What are you doing just sitting there? Run!" Sketch's nose and jaw protruded foreword as her head flattened out, Luna's grip was broken for a minute as Sketch's body grew larger and furrier. "Get out of here now! I can't hold her much longer!" Link and Samus ran for cover, Luna sighed with relief before Sketch back handed her sending her crashing through a tree.

Sketch stood her torn clothes hanging from her body loosely, she howled as a now bloody and beaten Luna stood up from the wreckage of the tree. Luna's held her limp arm and cracked her neck staring at Sketch. "You've taken a wolf form?" Sketch dropped to all fours growling at the doctor, Luna popped her shoulder back into place and wiped the blood off her forehead. "I don't want to hurt you Sketch." The wolf circled Luna looking for a chance to attack, a long black tendril slid out of the doctor's sleeve. "Don't blame if you loose It." The tendril straitened as sharp as a knife, she readied the blade as the wolf came charging foreword.

…..

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter I've been busy.


End file.
